Shine with me forever
by Alison Dreams
Summary: Es una historia basada en los libros de la saga Twilight.


Algo sobre ti.

Tu nombre es Bella, naciste en Phoenix y viviste allí hasta los ocho años, pero luego te mudaste a Forks y ya llevas la mitad de tu vida en ese pequeño pueblo. Vives con tu madre Renée, tu padre Charlie y tu hermana Tina. La última es un año menor que tú, son muy unidas, ella te cuenta todos sus secretos, tú le cuentas todo siempre y cuando no tengas que hablar sobre tus sentimientos. Solo dos secretos no puedes contarle, uno nadie lo sabe, y el otro solo Jacob.

Jacob Black es tu mejor amigo, vive en la Push. Pasaste el ultimo verano allí, ibas todos los días eh incluso te quedaste a dormir en su casa varias noches. Él sabe casi sobre ti, no puedes ocultarle nada porque te conoce muy bien como para darse cuenta de lo que te sucede. Solo un secreto le ocultas. Él fue quien te dio fuerzas para seguir luego de tu accidente en Los Angeles. Comenzaron a llevarse luego de que regresaste del hospital, donde estuviste dos meses internada. Desde ese momento no se han separado.

_**Resumen del accidente.**_

Cumplías 15 años, tus papas te preguntaron que querías que te regalen y tú les dijiste que preferías una sorpresa. Ellos regresaron con tres pasajes para Los Angeles y te dijeron que podías ir con tus dos mejores amigos, Sheri & Tom. Era poco después de que comenzaran las clases, estarían fuera de la ciudad por 15 días.

Al poco tiempo de llegar conociste a un chico de 19 años, era rubio, alto y tenía unos ojos dorados hermosos, su nombre era Robert. Luego de conocerlo comenzaron a verse todos los días, el te mostraba a ti y a tus amigos la ciudad, llevándolos a los mejores parques de diversiones y los lugares de entretenimiento más conocidos allí.

Pasados apenas 6 días de su estadía allí él te confeso que era un vampiro, dijo que él estaba allí para cuidarte, que no te haría daño ni a ti ni a tus amigos, pero había descubierto que un rastreador quería matarte y había decidido protegerte.

Pasaron cuatro días más, ahora se habían vuelto inseparables, el fijaba toda su atención en ti y no te dejaba prácticamente en ningún momento sola. Un jueves Sheri y Tom le confesaron a Robert que irían a comprarte un regalo, él los cubriría. Tú y el vampiro se quedaron comprando la cena. Había pasado hora y media de que ellos habían salido, comenzaste a sospechar. Así que saliste a buscarlos, Robert debía quedarse en la fila de la comida así que te indico el lugar. No tardaste mucho en encontrarlos, ellos estaban dando vueltas por el centro, aun buscando un lugar para comprarte algo, te lo confesaron y te pidieron ayuda. Luego de ir a un montón de negocios sin que ellos se convenzan por ningún regalo terminaron por llegar a un callejón oscuro. Todo pasó muy rápido, el rastreador apareció de la nada tomando a tus amigos y usándolos como juguetes para disfrutar de tu sufrimiento, los mato y comenzó a torturarte. En cuanto vio aparecer a Robert mordió tu muñeca, y comenzó a pelear con el. Él vampiro vegetariano lo mato y absorbió la ponzoña de tu muñeca. Pero era tarde para tus amigos, sus cuerpos ya no tenían vida. Tu nuevo amigo se las ingenio para que todo parezca un asesinato, y en cuanto tú, caíste accidentalmente desde las escaleras externas del edificio que se encontraba en el callejón cuando intentabas huir.

Robert te visito los siguientes meses en el hospital, él te ayudo a que no te sintieras culpable por lo que sucedió y te respondió todas las preguntas que tu le hacías sobre la vida de vampiro. Se hicieron muy amigos. Te contó sobre que algunos de ellos tenían dones. Él podía ver cuando las personas corrían peligro y veía capacidades especiales en otros vampiros eh incluso personas. Decía que eras especial, pero nunca te dijo el porque. Cuando volviste a Forks el se quedo unos días mas allí. Y al poco tiempo la compañera del rastreador se deshizo de el.

_**Fin del resumen**_

Tienes un gran grupo de amigos en el instituto: Eric: sabes que puedes confiar en el, pero a veces prefieres ser reservada, no quieres arriesgarte a que cuente tus secretos.

Mike: Es tu mejor amigo dentro del instituto, puedes confiar en el, pero sabes que siente algo por ti y eso a veces te pone algo incomoda, son como hermanos y va casi todas las tardes a tu casa, también es muy amigo de Tina.

Ben: Es el novio de Ángela, es un muy buen chico pero no lo conoces mucho, no habla mucho.

Tyler: Hablas con el por educación, no te cae mal pero no es de tus favoritos.

Lauren: Nunca hablas con ella, esta dentro del grupo gracias a Jessica, te cae muy mal y tú igual a ella.

Jessica: Es una de tus mejores amigas, le encanta ir de compras y es muy útil cuando quieres organizar un viaje, habla demasiado y esta enamoradísima de Mike.

Ángela: También es una de tus mejores amigas, es tu preferida ya que no habla más de lo necesario. Nunca pregunta cosas fuera de lugar y eso hace que le tengas más cariño, a ella es a quien más le cuentas tus cosas y con quien más cuentas cuando quieres organizar una salida tranquila.

Y algo muy importante, el secreto que nadie sabe es de tu actual novio, Drake.

Drake es rubio y tiene unos hermosos ojos celestes, es una o dos cabezas más alto que tu. El es un metamorfo, no, no es un lobo, es un unicornio. Es muy diferente a los lobos como Jacob, Drake puede transformarse cuando quiere en unicornio o en águila, fue creado para cuidar y obedecer a los humanos. Hace solo 4 meses que están juntos, el esta verdaderamente enamorado de ti, pero tu no estas segura de lo que sientes, sabes que lo quieres muchísimo, pero no estas segura de que sea amor. Lo conociste en la Push, siempre cuando estabas en lo de Jacob veías del otro lado, en el bosque una sombra oscura, pero cuando te acercabas para ver que era desaparecía rápidamente. Lo viste por varias semanas hasta que él se dio a conocer y te contó su historia. Admitió que te seguía prácticamente siempre, generalmente como una enorme águila color cobre. A veces te visitaba en tu casa en su forma humana, tus padres y tu hermana sospechan que pasa algo con él, pero tú siempre les dices que solo son amigos. Jacob no lo conoce, pocas veces le has hablado de el. Él es muy gracioso y divertido, siempre te hace reír y te cuida. Te hace llamar _su princesita._


End file.
